The present invention relates to an integrated circuit which includes two devices formed in a semiconductor block.
The present invention provides an integrated circuit including a first device having respective input and output electrodes at opposed first and second faces of a semiconductor block in which the device is formed, and a second device, formed in the semiconductor block, having its respective input and output electrodes at the first face and at the second face of the semiconductor block, the electrodes at the first face of the semiconductor block intermingling with each other as the electrode of the first device at the first face of the semiconductor block having a plurality of discrete contact areas distributed over the first face of the semiconductor block, and the electrode of the second device at the first face of the semiconductor block includes a contact area lying between the discrete contact areas of the electrode of the first device.
The electrode of the first device at the first face may, for example, include a plurality of discrete contact areas at respective positions corresponding to the dark areas on a chess board, with the electrode of the second device at the first face including contact areas occupying the positions corresponding to the white areas on the chess board.
The intermingling of the electrodes contrasts with the known arrangement of having each electrode concentrated in a respective part of the first face of the semiconductor block.
Preferably, the electrode of the first device at the first face of the semiconductor block includes a plurality of discrete contact areas distributed over substantially all of the first face of the semiconductor block, and the electrode of the second device at the first face of the semiconductor block includes a contact area lying between the discrete contact areas of the electrode of the first device.
Preferably, the electrodes at the first face of the semiconductor block have a common surface within the semiconductor block, and the electrode of the first device at the first face has a plurality of projections which extend through the electrode of the second device at the first face and terminate at the surface of the first face.
Preferably, the electrodes at the second face of the semiconductor block intermingle with each other.
Preferably, the contact areas at the second face of the semiconductor block are similar in shape to the respective contact areas at the first face.
Preferably, the input electrode of the first device and the output electrode of the second device lie at the first face of the semiconductor block.
Preferably, the first device includes an intermediate electrode, which sets its breakdown voltage, between its input and output electrodes, and that intermediate electrode has a form similar to the form of the electrode of the first device at the first face of the semiconductor block.
Preferably, the second device includes an intermediate electrode, which sets its breakdown voltage, between its input and output electrodes, and that intermediate electrode has a form similar to the form of the electrode of the second device at the first face of the semiconductor block.
Preferably, the first device is a PNPN device and, preferably, the second device is a PNPN device, and the input electrode of the first device and the output electrode of the second device lie at the first face of the semiconductor block.